wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Bob-omb
The Bob-omb is an item in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and an enemy in the Mario series. These items explode when used. If left alone they will fuse themselves and walk around. Bob-Ombs can be picked up when they are about to explode. Some Party Balls give nothing but Bob-Ombs which can KO you if you attack them. Some Capsules play a similar role to when you get hit by a Bob-Omb's explosion. If you hit certain Capsules you will be sent flying similar to that of a Bob-Omb. Bob-ombs also appear in several other Mario series games for Wii: Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Paper Mario, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Party 9, and Mario Sports Mix. In Super Mario Galaxy, Bob-ombs appear as enemies that appear in two different ways: the ones with feet which can move, which are less common, and the ones with no feet and do not move on their own. The ones with legs and feet begin to start to light their fuse and swiftly walk towards Mario/Luigi in hopes of trying to explode on them, however, if the heroes dodge this enemy, it will eventually explode on its own. Both types of Bob-ombs can be picked up. Mario/Luigi can pick up the legless, stationary Bob-ombs by simply touching them, however to pick up the ones with leg and feet, he must first Spin them to stop them, and then run into them to grab hold of them. A picked up Bob-omb will start to light up and flash, warning players to throw them before it explodes. Bob-ombs can be used to destroy many things such as garbage piles, glass cages, and even take out the nearly invincible enemies known as Incoming Chomps (possibly). Bob-ombs are used in the minigame, Bob-omb Blasting, which can be found in the Battlerock Galaxy and the Dreadnought Galaxy. An angry Gearmo will beg Mario/Luigi to get rid of his many garbage piles using Bob-ombs. It must be completed within a time limit of 30 seconds, or else, Mario/Luigi will lose a life (most likely). The prize for winning this minigame is earning a Power Star. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Bob-ombs reappear. Here in this game, they usually spawn from Cannons though not all the time. Bob-ombs make their first appearance in the game in World 3's Castle. In that castle, they are used to destroy Giant Ice Blocks and remove the huge blocks out of the way. A Bob-omb's fuse will be lit if Mario (or Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad) jumps on it, or if a Fireball from Fire Mario (or Fire Luigi, Fire Blue Toad, Fire Yellow Toad; each character can only become their fire version if they touch a Fire Flower) or a Venus Fire Trap hits it. They instantly explode if they touch lava or flames from a Rocket Engine. Bob-ombs can only be defeated by letting them explode. However, if the explosion touches Mario (or his crew members) they will lose a form or die at small form, meaning that the heroes must back away before the enemy explodes. Bob-ombs, by the way can also be picked up in NSMB Wii by pressing the buttons used to pick up objects (shake the Wii Remote and press the 1 Button) . Para-bombs, a sub-species of Bob-ombs also appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, however, they only appear in 8 (NSMB Wii)#World 8-5 World 8-5. They become regular Bob-ombs after landing on solid ground. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Bob-ombs appear, being a little rare, however, they behave the same as in the prequel. Only the ones with feet appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2. The same tactic used to defeat a Bob-omb (or should we say get rid of). Also, just like in Super Mario Galaxy, if Mario/Luigi get caught in the enemy's explosion, they will lose one wedge of health from their Health Meter. In Super Paper Mario, Bob-ombs appear, however, they are very rare enemies. In fact, the only Bob-ombs that are featured in the game are Bombette and Admiral Bobbery, who appear as just Catch Cards in the game. Bob-ombs also appear at the beginning of the game, where they, along with other partners, are in a photograph in Mario's House. Also, the Pixl, Boomer, may be a reference to Bob-ombs. In Mario Super Sluggers, Bob-ombs are items that are used on the outfields of the game. They also make an appearance in the minigames, Bob-omb Derby, Piranha Panic, Ghost K and Bowser Pinball. In addition, Wario's Star Swing involves him pulling out a Bob-omb and hitting it towards the field. In the ending movie, Bob-ombs are blasted out of a batting cage in Mario Stadium where Mario and Donkey Kong blast them into the air. The Bob-ombs then explode into fireworks. In Mario Kart Wii, Bob-ombs reappear as, once again, useful items. When a player receives a Bob-omb, he/she can throw the Bob-omb onto the race track. As soon as the item lands on solid ground, it lights up and soon explodes. Any racers caught in the explosion will fly into the air and flip, much like that of a Spiny Shell. Bob-ombs however, can be lost if the player gets hit by an opponent who uses Star, Lightning, Spiny Shell, Thunder Cloud or POW Block on them. The Bob-omb will come out of the racer's hand, if this happens, and land on the floor. It soon explodes. Bob-omb Cars, Bob-ombs in wheels, appear in Moonview Highway as more dangerous obstacles than Cars and Trucks, which also appear in the course. If something hits a Bob-omb Car whether it is a racer, Green Shell, Red Shell or explodes near a Bob-omb Car, it explodes. The effect from this car is much like that of a regular Bob-omb (racers will be thrown into the air and flipped if caught in the car's explosion). In Mario Party 9, Bob-ombs appear in Bomb Barge and Bombard Big Bob-omb. In Bomb-Barge, Bob-ombs continuously fall onto the raft, and they must be avoided by the players. If not, the players will be stunned temporarily by them. In Bombard Big Bob-omb, players must choose a Bob-omb to throw at their king, Big Bob-omb in order to damage the boss. In Logger Heads, the Whittle occasionally puts Bob-ombs onto the tree stump, which explode when hit. This stuns players who are not protected. In Mario Sports Mix, Bob-ombs return as an item from a ? Panel. Also, the party game, Bob-omb Dodge involves players trying to avoid the explosions that the Bob-ombs that are shot from Cannons. The Bob-ombs tend to vary in size. Bob-ombs are also items in Mario Strikers Charged Football. They perform just like they do in Mario Kart Wii, with the exception of flipping racers into the air. Bob-ombs can be obtained alone or in a set of three. Also, a larger form of Bob-omb, named the Giant Bob-omb, sometimes appears acting like a normal Bob-omb, however its explosion is four times bigger and sends out a shockwave that harms anyone near it. Bob-ombs also have their own Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trophy Description for a Bob-omb in SSBB '' A mobile bomb with a fuse on its head. It can be picked up and thrown as a powerful explosive, but if no one grabs it, it will tire of waiting and start wandering, then detonate whenever it likes. Its power and unpredictability make it an accident waiting to happen. In sudden-death matches if they go on too long, Bob-ombs rain from the sky to move things along. '' Gallery MP9Raft.png|Players dodge Bob-ombs in Bomb Barge of Mario Party 9. MSM Mini-3.png|Players dodge Bob-ombs being fired from the black Cannons in Bob-omb Dodge of Mario Sports Mix. Mariokartwii.jpg|Mario holds a Bob-omb while drive a Kart in Mario Kart Wii. MKwii Bob-omb.jpg|The Bob-omb's official artwork from Mario Kart Wii. Bob-ombNSMBW.png|This is a sprite of a Bob-omb from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. 819.jpg|Mario jumps away from a Bob-omb on one of the Starting Planets in the Battlerock Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. Bobombsmg.png|This is the official artwork of a Bob-omb from Super Mario Galaxy. 9-4 NSMBW-1-.png|Many Bob-ombs can be seen on the Brick Block floor beneath Mario in World 9-4 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Category:Enemies Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Items of Super Smash Bros Category:Mario enemies Category:Items Category:Mario items